The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 29
This is Episode 29 of The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead by Lee Dixon and Lee Everett Season 5,Episode 13 "I'm going alone!" RIck says "What,No, I'll go with you!" Daryl says "You got hit in the head should try to recover" Rick says and walks out of hilltop and it starts to rain "It's raining,Doesn't do that much" Daryl says. *Cue theme music* The saviors drive on their motorcycles and start driving away,Rick sees them and starts shooting at them he misses three shots but manages to hit the tires of Dwight's with the last two shots the Saviors still carry on but Dwight falls off the Motorcycle "ASSHOLES!" Dwight says Rick grabs him "Who's the king?" Rick asks "I don't know!" Dwight says "WHO IS HE?" Rick says "I haven't met him,I SWEAR! I'm not like Negan!" Dwight says Rick knocks Dwight out by hitting him with his Colt Python. Dwight wakes up tied to a chair in a dusty room Rick is standing in front of him "So you,I shot your friend in the eye with an arrow and Negan took care of what was his name? Ken? The pretty bitch said" Dwight said "My friend was Morgan and he was Ken" Rick said "Well that's just the start,WE'RE GONNA TAKE CARE OF ALL OF YOU ONE BY ONE! and it won't stop till Negan sees you as a corpse,A cold rotting dead corpse!" Dwight says Rick takes a knife off the table and stabs Dwight in the hand "I thought you were an officer of the law! Now you're resorting to Torture?" Dwight says while letting out a scream "I'M NOT FUCKING AROUND ANYMORE! MORE AND MORE PEOPLE DIE BECAUSE OF ME AND THAT NEEDS TO STOP!" Rick says "The only time this will stop is when Negan looks at you taking your last breath" Dwight says. "Well i've decided what i'm gonna do" Rick says "What?" Dwight asks "I'm going to watch as your flesh melts from your bones till there's nothing but flames!" RIck says "Scary!" Dwight says in a sarcastic voice ,Rick knocks him out. When Dwight wakes up he's tied to a big wooden plank that's stuck in the ground in the middle of the woods and Rick and Jesus are standing in front of him "NEGAN,I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE STANDING SOMEWHERE CLOSE! WELL WE AREN'T FUCKING AROUND NO MORE,THIS IS WHAT WE DO TO THOSE WHO KILL US!" Rick says Negan is crouched down nearby watching with another savior and Rick sets fire to a wooden torch and throws it into the wood below Dwight and sets Dwight ablaze "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dwight screams. "So this is what we do now?" Daryl asks "It is now!" Rick says "When did we go to this more Dangerous and Brutal route?" Daryl asks "When all this started" Rick says "Dwights death will be the first in many deaths of saviors and i won't give up till my last breath" Rick says "Neither will Negan by the looks of it" Daryl says Deaths Dwight Category:Issues